1. Field of the Invention
A connector assembly and disassembly device includes a connector including a plurality of connections. A block is provided for receiving the connector in an operative position for forming an array of individual connectors. At least one latch is provided for securing the connector to the block. A latch separator engages the at least one latch to enable the connector to be removed from the block.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, it was difficult to disassemble a connector that included a plurality of connections in view of the limited space provided between adjacent connections. An individual was required to displace each set of latches for each of the connections prior to be enabled to remove the connector from a block. The difficulties in removing the connector from the block increased the time needed for checking and repairing a connector assembly.